Nightmares
by MuffinHipsta
Summary: AU - Failsafe. "Robin died unconsciously, managing to wake up from the psychic test to which he and his teammates were subjected, but that triggered M'gann to gain complete control of the simulation, leaving Robin alone, and his friends in a nightmare for years."
1. Prologue

_"The members of the Justice League are not on the ship, Wally. They were never there, that's what the blaster beam does. It disintegrates, it does not transport as you and Artemis believed." I said._

_"Then our mission is clear, we have to destroy this ship." Kaldur said._

_"And how will we do it? That ship is guarded by a lot of aliens." Conner said._

_For a few moments, we hovered in the silence of the cave. It was fear, or was it impotence?_

_"I can take care of that. Enter, leave a few bombs and then leave without anyone noticing, after all, I am the best in camouflage and stealth." I said._

_"Are you sure about that, Robin?" Kaldur asked me._

_"100%." I smiled._

_"Then, I'll go with you." Wally told me._

_"Do not. If you go together, they could catch any of you two. And we can't let that happen." Artemis said._

_"Guys, I'll be fine." I said._

_"Be careful, Robin." M'gann told me._

_"Don't be dramatic, guys. I will come back and you will see how everything will improve."_

_Kaldur handed me the charges and nodded. I did the same, the camouflaged bio-ship took us to the location of the Mother Ship, the bio-ship opened a hatch to launch me. I jumped and headed to the entrance, some alien pods came out, I entered through the opening. I entered the enemy ship, continued until I could find the central core. I shot a hook, and went down to the core, dropped the bombs and then activated them. I got up with the hook and took cover, I had two minutes. I ran to the hallway that led me to the exit, saw the end and smiled, continued along the same path but stopped, something was wrong. The charges were not activated._

_'Eh ... guys, there's a connection problem. The charges were not activated, I will have to do it manually.' I said._

_'Robin, don't do it.' Artemis said._

I was already back. I jumped into the core. The charges were still there.

_'Robin, it's an order, come back.' Kaldur said._

_'Rob, dude, don't do this.' Wally said._

_'I'm sorry, guys,' I said. 'I want you to know that you are the best friends a normal boy in a superhero's life can have.'_

I activated the loads.

_'ROBIN, NO!'_

_'DICK!'_

_._

_._

_._

_My body, my mind, my heart and my soul hurts. Is this what you feel when you're about to die? Will my mama and tati be there? Or is just empty?_

_Hello?_

_Mama?_

_Tati?_

Someone?

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Mount Justice**

**October 16, 2010. 16:01 PM.**

I woke up. I felt like I had air after I had been drowning. I was in Mount Justice, my friends were resting on some beds just like me. J'onn was in the middle. Wolf had been in the simulation, but he sacrificed himself to save Artemis, he approached me and I stroked his head. With my eyes, I look for my father.

"Did I fail?"

"You did a good job, Dick." He tells me. I get up and hug him.

"It was so strange... I-"

"Batman, there's a problem." We both turned to see J'onn. He looked worried. "I can't free any of them from the simulation."

"What?" Bats and I say.

"Apparently, Robin's death caused my niece to take control completely."

"Can you come in to see what happens?" I asked.

"Don't. I do not have access. In order for them to free themselves, M'gann must die inside. "

"And I can't come back in?" I said.

"No, that would make you enter the trance as well and we don't know if you would come back."

I sighed.

What have I done? I look at Batman, who is watching the team.

"This is my fault. If I had not sacrificed myself, then we would not be in this situation. "I said.

"Don't talk like that. You don't know, if you hadn't sacrificed yourself then you would be in that situation. And let me tell you that it is not a situation that a father would have wanted for his son." He tells me seriously.

My heart stops completely. I should feel guilt. But all this made Bruce refer to me as his son. _Your son._

He sighed again.

"We have to find some way to get them out of this state."

"Unfortunately, there is nothing we can do. M'gann is in control of the simulation. As long as she doesn't let us take control, they will be like this until everyone dies in the simulation."

"That? And how long will it be?"

"I don't know. Days, weeks, months, even years. Only what they do will be the factor that decides if they will return to the conscious world." J'onn replied.

"Bruce..."

"I'm sorry, Dick. Nor are there many that I can do."

Hearing those words, I suddenly feel immense loneliness. My best friends will no longer be for me anymore. I can no longer go out for ice cream with Artemis after school, I can no longer make jokes with Wally, or explain to Conner human behavior, or to Megan the terrestrial customs, or teach Kaldur new techniques. All that ... can no longer exist.

In the distance, I see Bruce and J'onn speak, what am I going to do? Only I remain in the team, and without the others there is no "team". I'm sure Bruce is going to support me in everything, but still, nothing will be the same for me.

_**Recognized: Wonder Woman 03. Superman 01. Black Canary 13.**_

I don't turn around, it's not necessary, I see Dinah, Clark and Diana go to Bruce and J'onn. For what it seems to be, Bruce explains everything to them, and then they look at me.

Sigh.

_What I am going to do?_

* * *

_Hey guys. I'm just here hoping you like this idea. I've read a lot of stories where Dick is the one trapped in the simulation, so, why not turn the table around? Obviously this fact itself will open to many topics like batfam fluff, Nightwing's origins, Titans and many more stuff, and on the other side of the coin, we'll deal with a grown-up-team that it's confused and troubled, trying to make the differences between what's real and what's the sim. As always, I'm open to hear all your opinions and suggestions._

_So don't forget to leave all your love in the comments section and your suggestions._

_Love to ya'll._


	2. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**I own nothing, otherwise, this would be a movie.

Are you ready to deal with loss?

Because I'm_ not_.

And never will.

* * *

**|Smallville.**

**|October 16, 2010. 23:04 PM.**

There was a void in our minds. But suddenly I felt a surge of emotions reach me. Tears appeared in my eyes to fall down my cheeks, I see that Wally falls on his knees and I hug him.

"Dick... my best friend..." I stroke the redhead's back, comforting him, his beautiful green eyes are full of tears.

"I'm so sorry, Wally..." I whispered. He turns to look at me, and hugs me, which takes you by surprise.

"Thank you, Artemis." I hear him say.

And before answering, we hear another explosion. Reality hits me, literally, because there is turbulence and I bang my head against Wally's seat. M'gann manages to restore control, so I return to my seat.

"We have to seek refuge." I hear Kaldur speak.

"That? Do not! We have to fight again, Kaldur." I listen to Wally.

"Wally… there are times when we must recognize a defeat. We won this battle against the invaders, but the cost has been very high." Kaldur said, his passive and calm words didn't hide the fact that he was hurt by the loss.

"Kaldur is right, they are retiring. There are no more struggles for now, and we should also do the same, return to Mount Justice." I say. Wally just nods and sits in the place next to me.

The rest of the way to Mount Justice was silent. It wasn't like we were in the mood to talk either. Robin, one of the most important members of the team, one of the most experienced of us, is dead. How are we supposed to deal with loss?

When we get to the mountain, the first thing we see is Roy with Kaldur's friends, and Zatanna. How will we tell the girl that Robin is dead? What died sacrificing to save the world?

"Communications just returned." Tula informs us.

"Excellent." Kaldur says, I look at our welcome committee, who manage to notice not only our expressions, but also that we are five, not six.

"Where is Robin?" I hear Roy ask.

A silence hangs over everyone. That's when everyone understands.

"He was a good boy." Roy says.

I think that was the bomb.

"A GOOD BOY?! THAT GOOD BOY SAVED THE BACK TO THE WORLD... That boy was my best friend... but obviously everyone will ignore that. It's just another hero fallen in battle."

"That boy was like my younger brother, Wally. You are not the only one who lost someone important... Ollie is dead. Dinah is missing. And I don't know how many other heroes are." Roy says. My heart stops. How do you know that Oliver is dead? I look at Roy, but he comes forward and looks at me as if he knew what I think."I tried to contact him, but nothing."

Sigh. Then I remember

"Who will tell Robin's family?"

"I will go. But there isn't much to say, Batman is dead." Wally said.

"Wait... Batman was his...?" M'gann asks.

"Yes. I would have denied it every time, but it was."

Another silence

"Try to locate your relatives." Kaldur tells us, then he looks at me and Wally. "As soon as they contact their families, go home, tomorrow first thing we will begin the search for the rest of the missing members."

I nodded. It's time to go home.

* * *

_Real world._

**|Gotham City.**

**|October 30, 2010. 18:51 PM.**

It has been two weeks since the incident. The first six days I visited my team. Now I only go every two or three days. I wonder what will be happening in their heads. Now I am in the Batcave restocking my utility belt. Bruce these last days has made me go and talk to Canary in the Watchtower, I think he knows that going there will be easier for me. I have tried to live the normal life that my friends would have wanted me to lead.

"Dick." I turn. Bruce was standing, watching me carefully, as if he was unsure of how I will react. I go back to my belt.

"What?" I just say. I think his habit of few words hit me.

"Tim and Jason are asking for you." He tells me and I stop.

I had forgotten that Bruce forbade my brothers to bother me these two weeks, although it is not like they were those nasty children you see in the mall, making tantrums, we bother each other, but I think Bruce thought I would be better without the constant presence of Jaybird and Timmy, who pass fighting each other.

I sighed. I turn to see my mentor, my father.

"I know... I made a mistake by submitting you to this simulation... I know I'm not the one to tell you this, but you shouldn't close yourself to the world, Dick. Usually, I'm the one who does that, your brothers are worried about you, Clark and Diana are, even Barbara is. You should talk to someone about how you feel, Dick."

I observe him thinking of all possible answers to this. I want to tell him that he is to blame, that he is wrong, that he is nobody to tell me that ... but I am _wrong_.

"What kind of leader do you want me to be, when I was the first to die in a silly simulation? How do you want me to feel when I know that while we have this conversation, the life and mind of my friends is hanging on a thin rope? I feel hurt, traumatized to know that maybe I could be in the place of any of them, or even with them. Finally I have the opportunity to show everyone that I am not only Robin, the youngest of the team, but I am another hero and not a sidekick, and failure..."

I stop looking at him, and I can see... The _sadness_? in his eyes...

"When the team started, I was desperate to be the leader simply because I thought I was the one with the most experience, because I am the eldest son of Gotham's bat, because _you_ are the leader of the JL, I thought it was a natural right, but this exercise helped me realize that it is not like that..." I stop to look at it for a few moments. "Promise you won't get mad..."

Bruce sighs and walks towards me, bends down to be at my height. "I would never get mad at you just for saying how you feel, son."

I take all the courage I have in me, to finally say what has kept me prisoner of silence.

"I always waited and… I wanted to grow up and become the person you are… you know, Batman… And what about the hero bit? I'm still in... but that thing... about you... that, that makes you sacrifice everything for the sake of the mission... that's not me..." I look at him with an embarrassed expression and feel like the tears are free to fall "I don't want to be Batman anymore. Never more."

I close my eyes, so as not to see the disappointment in his gaze, then I feel like he wraps me in his arms.

"Dick." He separates from me to look him in the eye. "I didn't raise you to become me, one of the reasons why I adopted you, it was because I didn't want you to grow in the desire for revenge like I did. You are a much better person than I am, and that makes me very proud of you, because it makes me realize the wonderful person you are going to become. Now I understand when parents say you want their children to become better people than they are, because it is the best thing that could happen to one. Maybe I've pressed you, but, it's for your own good."

I approach him, and hug him, as I let the tears fall, and along with them, the weight I had on my shoulders.

At least something is going well.

* * *

_Hey guys! Dani here :)_

_Well... now that this adventure has begun, I'll explain everything without making spoilers (unless we had Stephanie Brown here)_

_We'll go through two stories, Robin's and the Team's, or in other words: real world and simulation world. Where our heroes had to deal with differents things, on Dick's side mostly the friends he lost due the simulation, and on the Team's side the loss of Robin. Topics like depression will be touch at some moment, so I warn you. Also, during the story, I'll be mentioning stuff that happened on the comics and also the serie, obviously this is an AU, so yeah._

_By the way, in case you didn't notice, I love Batfam fluff. That's something that is always present on my stories haha._

_I think that's all, in case you had a question, don't be afraid and ask._

_Don't forget to leave all your love in the comments 3_

_read ya later, folks._


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **si esto me perteneciera, toda la batfam estaría presente.

Wait... you didn't expected that, right?

Just wanted to say thanks for your support. And to be honest, I like to know what you like in what respect of the story, be honest guys, no comment is wrong or bad, so, how about ten comment and I'll update?

* * *

**|Mount Justice**

**|November 5, 2010. 19:37 PM.**

_Real World._

Time moved in a rather peculiar way. I feel that for years I have not visited my friends, but the truth is that for six days I have not come to see them. This will be the last day they will be here in Mount Justice, because tomorrow they will be transferred to the Watchtower. Many things have changed since this took away the little and no freedom we enjoyed, the League decided to close the Young Justice project, so what was the meaning of a team of young heroes when there was none? I was the only one and honestly, I was not in the mood to be part of a team with whom I share nothing. Bruce explained to me that, from now on, I have complete access to the Watchtower (a decision that was unanimous when they voted) from the moment they move my friends to the Medical Bay of the Watchtower, and so the League takes full care of them there above and should not divide shifts and things like that to come here. But it was strange. From one moment to another, this place lost life. It was heartbreaking to see Wolf lying next to Conner's bed. The times I came, Wolf approached me, and I loved him ... I'm really considering taking him to the Batcave, after all, my brothers would love it.

"Hi Robin." I turn in surprise, I think I have been so focused on my thoughts that I failed to notice the new presences in the room.

"Hi Zatanna." I said, my voice was soft. I see that she approaches me and hugs me.

Well, I was not the only visitor, mentors and friends who were aware of the life they led came to see them. Zatanna's visit was quite constant, and, above all, accepted.

"How long have you been here, Robin?" She asks me.

"Eh... about two hours, I think. I don't like Wolf feeling lonely." I explain.

I may not see her from the position we are in, but her smile is obvious.

"I understand you. Sometimes I think about taking Wolf." She tells me.

"I also think the same. My siblings would love to meet Wolf."

She separates from me, surprised.

"Do you have siblings?"

I nodded.

"Three brothers and one sister."

"It must be great not to be the only child." She says.

"Eh... well, I'm the oldest, they depend on me quite a bit and obviously I'm an example. But it's comforting to get home after patrolling and my brothers receive me." I smiled

Zatanna looks at me and smiles at me. Before she could respond, Zatara's voice distracts us.

"Zatanna, where are you?" She looks at me and turns her eyes, I just let out a laugh. I get up from the chair I was in and we both walked out of the Medical Bay. I take one last look at my team and sigh.

Every time I come, it's harder to _leave_.

Zee and I walked to the Deploy Room, Bats and Zatara were there talking. Usually, I would ask what happens, but my mind was still in the Medical Bay with my friends.

"Hi Robin." Zatara says, I smile at him.

"Hi Zatara." I look sideways at Bats, who is writing something on the computer.

"Batman told me that J'onn, Barry, and Atom are looking for a cure for the Team. Since tomorrow they will be transferred to the Watchtower, I will help them too." His gaze is soft, my heart is filled with gratitude towards him.

"Thank you, Zatara." I say

"Barry, Dinah, Hal, Tornado and J'onn will arrive in half an hour to take the team to the Watchtower." Bats informs us.

Before I could answer, Bats and Zatara disappear before our eyes, I was paralyzed by what I saw, my father disappeared before my eyes. Destiny does have a very peculiar way of making me suffer. Zatanna's shout was what brought me back to reality. Immediately, I approached the computer, and tried to contact the League in space.

"Robin here. Does anyone listen to me?" Static was the only answer I got...

I don't know what to do.

* * *

**|Mount Justice.**

**|October 19, 2010. 19:30 PM.**

_Simulation world._

_Recognized: Kid Flash - B03._

The light went out and Wally appeared in the Mission Room, he saw that Kaldur and Roy were talking about something that was on the computer screens. He approached and immediately regretted it. 'List of missing.' Wally sighed. It has been three days since the Invasion, around the world, governments together with the UN have been trying to calm all the fear and horror that the Invasion caused. It was only yesterday that the President contacted them, wanting to know the status of the Justice League. It was Kaldur who explained the situation in depth and detail. The League is dead, and that Robin sacrificed himself to save them all. But despite the team's insistence on making it clear that Robin had been the true hero, the President decided that they would be the ones to be rewarded for the work on the Invasion.

Wally tries to feel a hero, but he can't.

That honor is from the League, from Robin.

"Wally..." The redhead wanders and sees that Roy was talking to him.

"Yes?" Question. Then he realizes that Kaldur was gone.

"M'gann told us dinner was ready, let's go." Roy said.

It was so strange to see Roy so often in the cave. Don't get him wrong, he loved seeing his 'big brother', but after so much insisting on the beginning and so many negatives on his part, why now? Is it because of the loss of a small bird? Wally sighed. This enjoyed so little sense that at the same time he was right about the redhead.

He followed Roy to the Lounge, where everyone was scattered on the armchairs in the room with food dishes M'gann had cooked. As soon as he entered, he met Artemis's gaze, who curiously had an empty place beside him, M'gann handed Wally a plate and the redhead went to sit next to the blonde girl.

The only noise was television, the news that continued to cover the consequences of the devastating invasion. That's when the journalist who was on the ground disappears, the camera falls to the floor and the screams flood the panorama that was being televised. Wally is surprised, looks at his friends and sees that Roy is not there either.

Something was definitely _not_ right.

Immediately everyone ran to the Mission Room, activated the computer, while Zatanna managed to find out what was happening, Kaldur contacted Atlantis, and in turn, Wally tried to call his mother.

Static was the only answer he got.

"This is what we will do, Kid: go to Central City, try to help everyone you can, Artemis: go to Washington; Superboy and Miss M, you go to the city. Zatanna and I will look for a solution. And _keep_ your communicators frequently open." Kaldur said.

Without saying more, he ran to put on his uniform to head to Central City.

While everyone followed his orders, Kaldur tried to find a solution. This was going to be harder than they thought.

* * *

**|Mount Justice.**

**|November 5, 2010. 20:05 PM.**

_Real world._

"Traditional media is offline. But kids worldwide are all posting the same thing. Every adult, 18 or older, has disappeared." She paused. "The sorcery necessary to pull this off Scary big."

"And we need you to find its source." I said, I turn to look at her, I smiled trying to make her feel confident.

"How am I-" She sounded desperate.

"I pulled this footage. It's your dad, helping us locate Wotan and the Injustice League, last month. There." I placed the video on screen, it was Zatara performing the spell that helped us find the Injustice League last month, the image of Batman was also on the screen, my heart contracts when I think of Bruce.

"But the words I mean, it's only part of it. And the rest takes training and Robin, I'm just not in Zatara's level."

"I know it's hard. But try to stay 'whelmed'. We'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. That's what we do." I smiled at her.

"Even if that was the case, Robin, we're only two against something that we don't even know what it is..."

It was like a slap in the face of reality, we are two. A human and a sorceress apprentice. Against... against something we don't know. Zatanna is right. Regardless of training, regardless of experience, powers or ingenuity, we are two teenagers against a power we don't know. Adults are not available, and the only help I can think of is unconscious teenagers trapped in their own minds.

But... we _are_ two teenagers looking to make a difference.

And yes... What if we are _not_ the only ones?

I pause a moment to analyze the whole situation. I look at Zatanna for a few moments, I see her nervous, I know she is afraid, I can see it in her eyes, but I also know she has the will to change things. Like me. A crazy idea crosses my head.

"Zee... How much do you think it will take you to learn the enchantment?" I asked for.

"A few hours... Why?" She tells me.

I look at her and smile at her.

"That's enough. I'll contact someone who I think could help us. You focus on the spell, I see the rest."

* * *

Zatanna had gone to an empty room in the cave to practice, so he left me completely alone. As soon as I knew I was alone, I activated my holographic computer, and looked for the contact frequency. As soon as it appeared on the screen, I thought if it was a good idea, about the problems that could interfere with me after this.

Sigh. It better be worth it.

_'CALLING...'_

Please answer...

_"DICK?!"_

"Donna... How are you?" I smile at her, I know she can't see me, but I bet she should know that I smile.

_"Wonder boy, explain to me what's going on. I'm in Themiscyra and many of our warriors have just disappeared."_ Her voice sounds desperate. And I understand it.

"Something similar happened here too... in fact that's why I call you, I need your help." I said.

_"Where is my sister?"_ She says in a whisper.

"It also disappeared." I replied.

I hear her sigh, and after a few moments, she finally answers me.

_"Let me go find my equipment, see you in an hour. Where do I see you?"_ She asked me.

"Mount Justice, do you remember where is it?."

_"Yes, Wonder Girl out."_

The call ends and I sigh. I turn off my computer and turn to the holographic computer in front of me, so just when I continue to look for the source of the problem, an incoming call from Atlantis distracts me. I accept the call and see someone who managed to recognize, Kaldur's friend, Garth.

_"Greetings, Robin."_

"Greetings, Garth. I guess you are also having the same problem there, right?" I said.

I see him sigh, he is stressed.

_"Yes, although the situation is controlled. For the same reason I contact you, my King informed Tula and me about the... Kaldur situation, and I thought you might need help."_ I hear him say.

My eyes widen in surprise, then I smile and nod repeatedly.

"YES! We are only two ... three, if I tell a friend who is coming here. All help is accepted right now, Garth." I say.

_"Then count on mine, Robin."_

"Excellent, I will give you access to the zeta tubes, see you."

The communication ends and I sigh, little by little I feel like I release the tension in my shoulders. This is too much ... but no, there is no time to be weak, as long as this ends the sooner the better. I use the computer to intercept the superhero network, although the network is used for the Justice League, I hope that young heroes can access it.

_"Hello, Robin speaks to you. I contact every young hero available, I know that everyone is aware of the situation we are in, and therefore, I need all the help possible at this time. Anyone who wants and can help, go to the Hall of Justice, see you in an hour. Robin out."_

Just in those moments, Zatanna returns to the Mission Room, a little exalted.

"I heard the call... Are we going to the _Hall of Justice?"_ Zatanna asked me.

"Yes. We are waiting for them to arrive..."

Before I could finish the sentence, the zeta tube is activated.

_Access granted._

_Recognized: Garth - A04._

The light of the zetatube disappears and the figure of the Atlantean appears before Zatanna and me. Garth approaches us and extends his hand, I accept the gesture and squeeze it. He smiles at Zatanna.

"Hi, I'm Garth ... but I guess you already know that." He said a little nervous, I laugh at his discomfort.

"Garth, I am Robin, and she is Zatanna. Thank you for your help. It means too much to us right now." I tell him.

Garth sighs and nods.

"All for honoring my best friend."

I watch it for a few seconds and also seat with my head, because I understand it, better than anyone.

_Access granted._

_Recognized: Wonder Girl - A05._

The three of us turn, Donna Troy in all her glory, she appears in front of us. I smile at her and she approaches, sees me and hugs me.

"I'm sorry for the delay, I thought about flying, but it was a bad idea. It was going to take me years to get there, so I used the palace tube zeta, after all, it's not like someone prevents me." Donna tells us very excited.

Zatanna stays a moment watching her, without saying a word, in turn, Garth watches her surprised.

"You are an Amazon." Says Garth.

Donna turns and looks at it completely. She laughs at her estate.

"Don't be surprised, _fish boy_." It pauses. "I'm Donna Troy, but you can call me Wonder Girl."

_"Wonder Girl?_ Are you Wonder Woman's daughter?" Zatanna says, after recovering from surprise.

"_Ugh no_, please no. Wonder Woman is my sister." Explain. "And you are? Besides the bird boy, obviously." Donna smiles at her.

"I am Garth. From Atlantis."

"I am Zatanna Zatara. Zatara is my father." The girl extends her hand to Donna and is glad to receive it.

"Well, since we made the introductions. We will go to the Hall of Justice. I have the impression that we are not the only heroes for now." I said. "For now, Zatanna, explain the situation, I will go to put on the uniform."

And without saying more, I turn to go to change. Zatanna stays talking to Garth and Donna.

Something tells me that this is the beginning of something _powerful_.

* * *

Well... hope you like the direction this is taking, and don't forget to leave your question, suggestion, love, or whatever you want on the comment.

Love ya all 3 and read ya later, guys :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** nothing belongs to me, otherwise, I would use scholarships to pay my university classes.

Hey guys, it's been a while, but here on my country this had been very crazy. Also, I realized many gramatical mistakes, and I apologized because of that, English in not my mother language, actually I speak Spanish (soy de Chile), so sorry fpr that. Once the story is done, I'll edit it.

And now, I leave you this chapter.

Love ya all and thanks for your patience.

And, by the way, fight scenes are not my forte. Sorry haha.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**|Mount Justice.**

**|October 19, 2010. 20:07 PM.**

_"Attention, children and teenagers of Earth. I am Aqualad. These are my friends, Superboy and Kid Flash. We are using Justice League's tech to cast and stream to every TV, radio, computer and smartphone on the planet."_

_"We know you must be scared and angry. We know with your parents missing, there's a temptation to run wild. But don't succumb to panic." _

_"Help each other. But for now, the oldest among you must step up. Take care of your younger siblings. Take care of kids who have no one. We can all be heroes in these situations with a small action."_

_"We will find a way to bring the adults back, but we need your help. We trust you, that you can be heroes just like us."_

_"Protect them. Protect each other."_

_"It is up to you."_

The transmission is over. The young heroes looked at each other, determined to succeed.

"Zatanna, what could you discover?" Kaldur asked.

The black-haired girl sighed and activated the map on the computer.

"There is a point where the magic is concentrated. In turn, I can perceive a divergence in what is known as our dimension. It's strange, but I feel like my magic... uh, it's not 100%. It's as if I tried focus it on one place, but it cannot, because it is divided by nature. You get it?" She explained.

"Eh... can you repeat it in English now?" Wally says, and Artemis hits him in the head.

"I think I understand... you talk about being in two places at the same time, but our bodies are forced to be here, right?" Kaldur said.

"Yes, something like that. It's like the most accurate explanation I can get." Zatanna said.

Everyone nodded, understanding what was happening, or at least a part.

"So... Where do we have to go?" Artemis said.

_"Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" _Zatanna said the spell.

A red dot appears on the map, Roanok Island. And without saying more, Kaldur and the team of young heroes are heading to the bio-ship.

For the team it was strange, having to be the ones to find out what happens, because, the idea of being public figures was too strange, even out of place, although in turn, it made sense. M'gann still didn't get used to the idea of living permanently on Earth, but something in the back of her head told her that it was the right thing to do. The idea of abandoning her friends in these difficult times caused her nausea, a total rejection, but, above all, the idea of leaving Conner broke her heart.

In these three days everything had happened so fast, but in turn, so slow, nothing made sense, but that made it make sense in itself. M'gann believed that it was perhaps because she was still overwhelmed by the Invasion, the loss of all those she and her friends had lost. She knew that everyone, even though no one said so, was still suffering from Robin's death. Just thinking about it caused her a pain in her heart.

M'gann sighed, she could only wish for everything to improve.

Suddenly the Martian realized that they had reached the point where the magic was concentrated. She left the bio-ship at a safe point, and then the team headed to fight the witch boy.

"It's Klarion." Zatanna whispered. The girl frowned.

From the moment the battle began, M'gann had realized that it was a losing battle, but it did not mean that she was going to give up, however, it was inevitable not to show signs of despair. Everyone attacked with all power, Superboy was busy trying to defeat Klarion's cat while the rest of the young heroes tried to destroy the shield that protected the witch boy. Then an idea went through M'gann's head, but before she could say anything, Artemis's scream distracted her, M'gann turned and watched as Zatanna became Doctor Fate.

"ZATANNA, NO!"

"Don't waste time, Artemis, help Superboy!" Kaldur said.

The archer obeyed, and ran to help Conner, with his bow shot at the cat a few stunning arrows, with it, Conner managed to knock out the cat. Then Doctor Fate seized the moment of attacking Klarion and in turn, Wally went for the gem, Fate performed the spell and both realities stopped converging.

_"Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!"_ Fate screamed.

At the same time Roy appeared, and the friends of Kaldur, Tula and Garth, another girl whom they recognized from the attack of the plants last month, Rocket.

"They are alive!" Roy shouted, but no team member was happy. They had won, but at a great price.

Zatanna was now Doctor Fate.

They may win the war, bit still, it felt like they _lost_.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**|Hall of Justice.**

**|November 5, 2010. 22:15 PM**

_Recognized: Robin B01._

The light was consumed, and I appeared in the library of the Hall, this place brings back memories of what was the beginning of the team, and being here, without them, did not feel right. I walk to the computer, I enter the cameras of the place to see that there was a brunette girl at the entrance.

I smiled. Someone had heard the message. I ran to the exit, then I see her. She just turns to see me and smiles at me.

"Oh my God, you're Robin! I didn't think it was true when I heard the message. I thought it was a bad joke or it was a trap, but it seemed impossi-"

"_Breathe_." I smile at him.

"Sorry. I'm Rocket. Icon is my mentor." She tells me.

"I am Robin, although you already know that." I laughed. "Apparently you're the only one here, so we better go. We're against time." We both started walking and headed to the entrance of the zeta tube.

"What's going on? I remember being with Icon when he suddenly disappeared."

"We don't know much, really. But we're working on it. My friends and me."

As we approach, the reader scans me, and I create the authorization log for Rocket. Once ready, we both enter the zeta tube to be transported.

_Recognized: Robin B01. Rocket A06._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**|Mount Justice.**  
**|Noviembre 5, 22:23 PM.**

When we appeared in the cave, thunder sounds inside her, I immediately put myself on alert just to see that there was a child in front of Garth, Donna and Zatanna.

"It worked!" The boy said. "I'm Captain Marvel."

What?

_"Laever ohw uoy was dna yhw was uoy ereh."_ Zatanna said.

"My name is Billy Batson and I'm Captain Marvel, I was sent by Batman because he knows I can change shape when I say-" Thunder and lightning sounded, and Billy disappeared, apparently as fast as he had arrived.

Another thunder rang again, and Billy appeared in the epicenter with something in his hand.

"Batman sent me because I can teleport between dimensions. By the way, that was quite rude of you." Billy said.

"I'm... sorry?" Zatanna said, in a slightly sharper voice.

I was surprised, I had expected a lot of things, but this was not one of them.

"Batman said something else?" I asked him.

"Batman handed me this, said to give it to you, and to go with you." He extended his arm with the flashdrive in his hand.

I accepted the drive and inserted it into the USB port of my holo-computer, which linked to the cave computer. After decrypting the message, he pressed play. The image of the Dark Knight appeared on the big screen. He was in the mission room just like us, and Zatara was the only person standing next to him.

_"Robin."_ Batman spoke, in his deep and strong authoritative voice. "_Approximately three hours ago, a massive wave of mystical energy was detected around the world. At the same time, every person under eighteen disappeared."_ He tapped something on his wrist and a map appeared beside him, very similar to the one he saw last month. _"Zatara was able to locate the epicenter of the event at these coordinates."_

Zatara advanced to his side._ "However, when we investigate the place, we find the guilty sorcerers and unshakable runes on the ground. Unfortunately, the enchantment is done from your world, so we are bound."_

Batman turned to the camera. _"Take whoever you have gathered and head to the epicenter area. Determine the threat and use Captain Marvel as a messenger and support. Zatara and I will be in the same place in this world. Don't face whoever you find. Stay safe, protect yourself. Batman out."_ The video ended, and the screen turned black.

"Wow..." Rocket said. "It's even more scary in person."

"I agree." Garth said.

I stared at Batman's face for a few seconds on the screen. I just wanted this to end soon.

Sigh. And I prepare mentally for this battle.

"I have the coordinates." Donna tells me. I nodded.

"Excellent. Let's go to the bio-ship."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**|Roanok Island.**  
**|November 5, 2010. 23:48 PM.**

I was piloting the ship, because I was the only one with experience in it. We were all silent, not knowing what to expect. What if this didn't work out? That was the question that hovered in my head, sideways I see Zatanna, who keeps her eyes fixed on a rather old book, but in excellent condition, she is in the seat that Artemis used to use; Donna is in front of her in Wally's seat; on the other side of the ship, Garth is sitting in Conner's seat, and Rocket is sitting in front of him in the seat I usually used. Billy was sitting in Kaldur's seat. It was so strange.

"We're getting closer." Zatanna says. I nodded.

"Everyone is clear about the plan, right?" I asked for.

"Given that it is very possible that Klarion is behind this, it's easy, Rocket and Wonder Girl will take care of the cat, Zatanna, Tempest and you will take care of Klarion. I will be a messenger and help Batman and Zatara from the other side. Did I cover everything?" Billy says, I smiled and nodded.

"I think that covers everything." I say and smile.

I landed the bio-ship among the tall grasslands, allowing it to be hidden without the need of camouflage mode, we all descended in silence, each one immersed in their own thoughts. Mine more than anything wondered what would have _happened_ if the team and I had been the ones who discovered this.

I sigh.

_You can't think about them right now, Grayson, you must be 100% focused on the mission._

I relax for few moments and feel a hand on my shoulder, I see that it is Zatanna.

"You're good?" She asks me.

I give her my best smile, I don't want her to worry about me.

"Yes, I just want this to end soon. Klarion gives me the chills." She laughs.

"Yes, me too. But don't worry, we have a plan B." She refers to the bag she has hanging on her shoulder.

"I know, but Zee... please don't use it unless it's a life or death situation. You don't know if Nabu will let you free."

She nods and walks away from me.

"Don't worry. We can solve this without the helmet. Or so I hope."

That said, we both started walking towards where the pentagram and Klarion were. Before arriving, Zatanna made a spell to camouflage the helmet like a rock, we were all clear about the situation in which it would be used. That helmet causes me _distrust_.

We were Zatanna, Wonder Girl, Tempest, Rocket and I, Robin, who were willing in times of crisis to stand up to protect those who do not have the power or the will, we are the protectors of the helpless. But we are young heroes willing to give _everything_.

_We arrived_. That was all my mind could process. Klarion was reciting an enchantment in what appeared to be in German. I prepare my electrified birdarangs, I see that others are also preparing for combat, but we all had our clear objective.

There was a pentagram right at the crossroads, in the center there was a gem that shone, Klarion was located on one of the emblems drawn on the pentagram, which also shone, but it was the only one. I assumed that the rest of the sorcerers are in the other dimension.

"Oh my... I didn't expect this. These are not _Baby Justice_, what happened Robin, did you get fed up with your teammates and decided to change them?"

_Wow, right where it hurts._

"Nah, let's say everyone deserves a vacation. You could try, you would save me from the pain in the ass you cause me." I said.

"Your pathetic humor will not save your new friends from _dying_."

"In that case, you will have to kill me before touching a _hair_ of them, Klarion."

"Do you challenge a Lord of Chaos?" An evil smile appears on his face.

"Wonder Girl, Rocket, now!"

That said, Donna and Rocket are heading to contain the cat while Zatanna, Garth and I move towards Klarion. Billy stays watching among the grasslands, ready to transform in case he needs it. Meanwhile, I launched a few birdarangs towards the protective field surrounding the sorcerer. The idea was simple, we distracted Klarion while the girls took care of the cat, that way the sorcerer was weakened so he could beat him.

With Garth's powers, his attacks helped weaken the protective field, and with my electrified eskrima sticks we were managing to find a field opening. Zatanna, with her spells, tried to make the protective field disappear, she knew that she still could not compare her magic with Klarion's, but managed to distract him. While Donna and Rocket were fighting the cat, which was really our priority.

"Robin, it's the gem!" I hear Billy scream, I turn to look at him.

"In that case, go help others in the other dimension!" I yelled. He nods and after a lightning he disappears.

The cry of Klarion makes me pay attention, Donna and Rocket had tamed the cat, at that moment we managed to make an opening in the protective field, so at that moment Zatanna rushes and takes the gem, while Garth and I attack to Klarion to prevent him from doing any anti spell.

Then Zatanna recites the spell that Zatara had indicated.

_"Yam eht owt emoceb eno ecno erom!"_

The landscape changes completely, in the pentagram the missing sorcerers appear, who were knocked out, Batman, Zatara and Captain Marvel also appear. Some other trees destroyed, but other than that, everything seemed fine. I look at Batman sideways, he nods, and I do the same.

I also observe my team, apparently everyone noticed the presence of Zatara, Batman and the other sorcerers, but that did not mean that we let our guard down.

"It's over, Klarion!" Zatara exclaimed. _"Sniahc stneverp mih morf gnipacse."_

Chains appeared around the sorcerer, imprisoning him. Klarion took a few moments to observe his surroundings. All the sorcerers, except him, were defeated, and there were a lot of heroes prepared to fight him. Or at least I think so.

"They sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to. Oh, well!" He snapped his fingers, causing the chains to be destroyed. "Fun as it lasted. Teekl!" He called the cat and in turn created a portal. "See you later, armadillos! Unless I see you first!" That said, he went through the portal, escaping.

But his evil laugh still rang in my ears.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Zatanna asks her father.

"To what end? Klarion is Chaos personified. He cannot be contained." Zatara explains. "But we'll have another chance." He smiled.

I walk towards Batman, who waits patiently for me, when I am in front of him, I can see the small smile that appears on his face.

"So... you gathered a new team to help you on this mission."

Somehow, his words echo in my mind. A part of me wants to feel guilty. But the other one?

The other feels ready to _move on_. I turn to look at the others, Donna, Rocket and Zatanna were talking to the girl's father, while Garth and Billy were talking about what had happened in the last hours. Maybe I shouldn't call this a "new team," because it really isn't. While it's true, with them I didn't start Young Justice, but maybe it's a different beginning, where maybe I can leave some of the guilt that I carry with me since the simulation.

Something tells me that this will not be the only occasion where I will be with them. But... _Am I ready to take that step?_

A team? More superhero friends?

We are not really a team, we are just a group of young heroes willing to give everything to save the world.

The only thing I know is that time will tell.

.

.

.

* * *

Hope you like this.

And now, to answer the reviews from last chapt.:

_DogsAreTheBest312: let's just say that in a way is. As you can see Rob is not ready for that now, but don't forget that we still had a few episodes to cover from Season 1. And I dig it too :)_

_R051315 (Guest): I'm thinking on posting it on AO3 since I read also there, and love that you're staying here. There many amazing stories on , soy see ya._

_._

_Thanks for the support guys, don't forget to leave your review and all your love there. Love ya all and read ya on the next chapter._


End file.
